Lonely Dragon
by FDsecretart
Summary: What if the energy Jellal felt during the GMG wasn't future Lucy? What if it was the work of the Dragon's Pendant? Zoe, the barer of the ancient pendant, is being hunted down and the only ones who can help her are the dragon slayers. Many secrets are hidden; will they be uncovered or remain in the dark? [Couldn't think of a summary]
1. How It All Started

**Hello my fellow readers. This is the rewritten version story about my OC. This is the third time rewriting it since the last two weren't planned out properly, but I can assure you that this time every little detail is planned out. Things are different from the last one because I've thought of better ideas that fit better into the story line. Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I own my OC!**

 **Lonely Dragon**

 **Prologue**

 _ **July 6th X791**_

 _"And the winner of the Grand Magic Games is... FAIRY TAIL!"_

The crowd cheered in excitement as they waved their flags, screaming out in joy, as Sting Eucliffe surrendered before all five members of Fairy Tail. A figure sat high above everyone else, on the head of one of the statues of _Domus Flau_. She was sat cross-legged, her wrists and ankles wrapped up in bandages, as she snorted with a half smile.

"It was obvious they were going to win, they're way stronger than Sabertooth will ever be." the person spoke out, staring down at the city behind her. "However, Sting could have taken them down, easily. He was in tip-top condition whilst Team Fairy Tail could be knocked down with one push," she continued, her eyes fixed on the blonde haired dragon slayer with deep blue eyes.

"It's a shame the Salamander isn't here." Her animal companion pointed out, not really listening to his partner, "But I guess he had his reasons to sit out."

"I don't really care about the fights; I got what we came here for so we're ready to go." The young teen answered her friend, busy in thought.

"How much magic energy have you absorbed this time?" Her feline pal inquired as he looked down at Team Fairy Tail on the lacrima screens.

The female grinned, her eyes glowing a bright green, "Alot. More than you can imagine and it's all thanks to Fairy Tail." She crossed her hands behind her head, "They have so much power - Fairy Glitter Cana, Erza and her armours, Gajeel and the shadows, Wendy and her wind, Laxus and his enormous amount of power, Gray's unlimited ice magic, Natsu - I've got a ton of power, so don't worry your kitty little self."

"I'm not worrying," the animal paused for a moment, "Are you sure you haven't absorbed too much power?"

"Puh-leez!" The girl chuckled, "The amount I've got right now is nothing compared to the amount I _can_ absorb. And it's not like I absorbed a huge amount of power from each person, it's only a tiny fraction. They won't even feel their energy leaking."

The young cat nodded with a crooked smile, "You're right. It's nothing big. I shouldn't worry over things like that."

"You shouldn't even worry!" The teen corrected.

"But you know you could end up being sick taking in different elements rather than your own." The creamy coloured cat pointed out as his companion sighed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to worry about me, Skittlez." She looked at her friend as her scarlet and sapphire hair flew out in the wind.

"But how can I not?" The cat asked, his tone of voice containing sadness. "You're my best friend... I don't know what I would do without you."

The young cat was embraced in a hug, "I'm still here and I won't go anywhere without you." The young girl whispered, "I promised to protect you with my life and I will."

"Aaw, what a sickening sweet moment!" A voice spat.

Immediately, the young teenage girl whipped around to see a lady floating in the air behind her. She had short dark blue hair in layers, getting longer towards the front of her face. She had electric blue highlights and piercing amber eyes.

"Cornelia..." the young girl hissed, holding her cat close to her as she clenched her teeth.

"Zoe..." The lady known as 'Cornelia' responded with a malicious smile as she landed on the stone statue where the young girl was seated.

"What do you want, you bitch." The young stood up, ready in a battle stance.

"My, my, what filthy words - I've gotten you riled up, haven't I?" Cornelia cackled.

"Don't you dare harm anyone here..." Zoe stared at the blue haired lady with rock hard eyes.

"Now why would I?" The lady with short electric blue hair asked, innocently, "I just came to see where you replenish your energy, nothing else."

"Sure you did." Zoe growled, sarcastically.

"I didn't come to fight you, you know, now's not the time for it," Cornelia licked her lips as she gazed down upon the citizens of Crocus, "Although... there are so many people here... I might not be able to resist destroying the coliseum."

Zoe bit her lip, "Skittlez, we're out of here!" The cat, Skittlez, nodded as he sprouted angel-like wings and picked up his partner, before flying off into the dark night sky.

"What? Flying away with your tail between your legs?" The lady teased, "You were always pathetic, Zoe; you will never be strong."

Cornelia turned around, looking at the wizards in the city below, "Look at them all, smiling without a care in the world - I could wipe them all out if I wanted to, but they're not my target, it's Zoe. I'm an idiot for letting her go like this, but I'll find her again and when I do, I'll kill her like the insect she is."

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

Ever since Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, a lot of money and job requests came their way. They had reclaimed the prominence they had one had and now everyone was happy and had smiles on their faces. The mages of Fairy Tail were busier than ever, taking jobs and making the citizens of Fiore happier. However, today the wizards had decided to have a day of rest and enjoy themselves before they got back to work the next day.

The guild's pool was cleaned out so the members of Fairy Tail could swim in the cool water. Some of them remained in the guild hall, chatting away with one another. The guild hall was unusually calm due to the fact that a certain fire mage and ice mage were outside in the pool causing mayhem instead of the in the guild hall.

"Lucy, why aren't you in the pool?" Mirajane asked as she served the celestial mage a glass of strawberry milkshake.

"I don't feel like it, that last job wore me out." Lucy admitted, releasing a stressful sigh.

"What happened this time?" The blue eyed lady asked.

"Well..." the blonde mage began with another sigh, "We were supposed to be guarding a special monument for our client whilst he went on a trip; however, we got into a tough fight with some bandits and Natsu and Gray ended up destroying the monument - so we had to end up paying for a new one and it cost _alot_ of money..." she explained, moving a strand of hair behind her ear."So why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"It's much quieter in the guild hall, it's quite peaceful, you know." The white haired barmaid answered, "I might go down to the pool once Lisanna comes back with some new ingredients."

"Ingredients?" echoed Lucy, "For what?"

"Erza brought me a recipe book the other day and wanted me to make an _extra deluxe strawberry cake_ , but the ingredients are quite rare so Lisanna went to the next town to get some."

"I'm sure Erza will love it." Lucy chirped with a smile.

"We're back!" A cheerful voice called out as the two mages turned to see Fairy Tail's re-quip mage walk into the guild with Wendy and Carla strolling behind her.

"Erza, welcome back you guys!" Mira chimed, "How was the job?"

"It was great fun!" Erza grinned as Wendy held up a basket filled with chocolates and sweets.

"We thought we could share the reward with you guys!" Wendy beamed.

"There's too much for us." Carla added as the blue haired girl nodded.

"So what job did you go on?" Lucy inquired, as the two girls sat down beside her.

"We had to help the mayor with his niece's birthday party by entertaining the guests - the children loved our games!" Erza's eyes sparkled in delight.

"If you mean scaring them to death, then _yes_ they loved us." Carla spoke as Lucy giggled.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, "They were having so much that they started crying!"

"Erza-san made them cry in fear." Wendy whispered to Lucy as the blonde smiled, amused.

"That's Erza for you!" Lucy told her, before looking over at the red head that had stars in her eyes.

"So what type of sweets did you get?" She asked as the sky dragon slayer placed the basket on the counter.

"We got some extra rare sweets from Minstrel - they're absolutely delicious!" Erza explained in happiness, "Try some Lucy, Mira!"

"Alright," the blonde mage unwrapped a chocolate and popped it into her mouth. As soon as she started chewing, she moaned in delight, "It's so heavenly!" She exclaimed, unwrapping a few more as Mirajane tried a pink coloured sweet in the shape of a star.

"You're right, they're really good!" The barmaid agreed, "I never knew sweets could taste this good!"

"Minstrel is famous for producing the best sweets and desserts in Ishgar." Wendy spoke up.

"I'm definitely going there for a holiday one day!" Erza grinned, bubbly.

"Take me when you go!" Lucy beamed.

"Take you where?" A male voice came in. Natsu joined the conversation with Gray behind him.

"Erza-san said she's going to Minstrel one day and Lucy-san wants to go too." Wendy informed as Gray sent his hand into the jumble of sweets before stuffing them into his mouth.

"What's good about Minstrel?" Natsu asked, copying Gray's actions.

"These sweets, that's why!" Gray replied with his half chewed sweets spewing out of his mouth.

"Gon't talk wiv your mouf full, ishe pwincess!" Natsu scolded, his own chewed up contents flying out of his mouth in different directions and his words being a muffled mess.

"What did you call me, flame brain?" The ice mage dared, "I don't know what you're on about when you're doing the same thing!"

"I'm back, Mira-nee!" A cheerful voice spoke up as Lisanna walked over to the bar, trying to avoid the two fighting males.

 **XOXOXOX**

A young girl walked through the streets of Magnolia, her once vibrant hair was covered in a dripping red liquid. Her clothes were torn and dirty, also stained in blood. She had several wounds and cuts dotted all over her body as a few fresh tears ran down her face as she bit her trembling lip in order to keep in her cries of pain. She had blood everywhere on her body; her body was aching and she didn't have the strength to keep going, but she pushed herself, harder and harder.

She held her animal companion close to her, who only had a few cuts. He looked up to his friend who walked over to some walls for support and to not gain any attention from people passing by. "Zoe..." he spoke, "Please get some help, you can't carry on like this!"

Zoe shut her eyes tightly, her head pounding pain, "I... I have to... get to Fairy... Tail..." she managed to choke out, breathlessly.

"I know but you're badly injured!" The cat replied, worriedly, "You... you can... die out here!"

The green eyed teen could only muster up a half smile as she hissed out in pain, "I won't... I won't die, Skittlez."

"Miss, are you okay?" A male voice asked as Zoe turned to see a man - probably a shopkeeper judging from his clothing - as he looked at her, worried, "You're bleeding everywhere! Shall I take you to the nearest hospital?"

"Ngh... I'm fine... sir..." she clutched her bleeding head in pain, slightly losing her balance. "There's no need... I a-am fine..."

"But you're crying, please let me help you! I can see you're in pain!" The man persuaded, truthfully.

"I-I appreciate... your concern for m-me sir... but honestly... I'm okay." She whispered, as she looked at her crimson palms which were dyed in red. "I always end up like this... I-I'm used to it."

"Miss..." the man paused, "Are you sure?"

Zoe could only respond with a nod before the man sighed, walking away.

"Zoe... I could fly you there!" The cream coloured cat suggested as the green eyed girl shook her head.

"But your wings... are broken." Zoe answered, panting, "We're already here... anyway."

Skittlez looked forward to see that the Fairy Tail guild hall was indeed right before them. Zoe held Skittlez close to her chest as she used all the strength she had left to open one of the guild's great doors. Her head pounded inside her skull as her breathing became heavy. The pain she felt got worse as her vision went blurry. "Zoe? Are you okay?" She heard Skittlez voice as she could see were the Fairy Tail members as blurred colours. She squinted to get a better vision but it got worse.

"May I help-" she heard Mirajane's words resound in her ears before her feet gave way and everything went black. Instantly, Team Natsu and Mirajane hurried over to the fallen girl, to help her.

* * *

 **How was it? Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, thanks!**


	2. New Friends and Suspicions

**I'm back with another chapter of Lonely Dragon. I'm pretty disappointed that no one reviewed the last chapter, but hey, it's an OC story, no one reviews them unless they're super good right? Lol. Not that I only review for that reason, I always review any story I read. Anyway, I just wanted to say that Zoe will be paired up with someone, but** _ **not**_ **Natsu, since he's for Lucy.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter by leaving a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC.**

Chapter 2

Zoe awoke to a white ceiling and the smell of medicine wafting into her nose. Her vision was quite blurred but soon cleared up as her head pained. She groaned in agony as she heard voices.

"Oh look, she's awake!" She heard a female say.

"That's good." She heard someone else say, "She's been unconscious for three days straight."

 _What happened? Where am I?_ Many thoughts swam through her head as she wracked her brain to remember where she was and why she was there. She felt as if her brain was knocking the sides of a skull, which gave her a major headache. Her entire body stung and more importantly, she was hungry. She felt as if she could eat something the size of a ship - she couldn't help it though, she hadn't eaten in such a long time. On her journeys, she would always make sure to find food for her little pal - Skittlez - even if she didn't eat. Her cat was precious to her; he meant everything to her so she always made sure to put him first.

Slowly, she heaved herself up, trying her best to sit up by ignoring the pain. New bandages were wrapped all over her body and she felt stiff like a rock. "Uhm...?" She muttered as before her, sat Team Natsu of Fairy Tail before it hit her. _I came here for help... didn't I?_

"Yo!" Natsu beamed, "Glad you're awake!"

"We were starting to get worried about you." The celestial mage beside him added.

Zoe was in a bed with five members of Fairy Tail, sitting around her. The green eyed girl looked around what seemed to be like the infirmary, in search of her dear companion. "Where is he?" She uttered, completely ignoring the teens talking in front of her.

"Where is who?" Natsu asked.

"Where is he, my cat?" She repeated, but louder, "Is he safe?"

"You mean the cream coloured Exceed?" Gray questioned as Zoe nodded. "Well, he's safe in the guild hall. You don't have to worry."

Zoe released a sigh of relief, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"No problem, he fit right in with the other cats." The ice mage responded.

"So how are you feeling?" Erza asked, "You collapsed in our guild hall with lots of injuries."

The green eyed girl remained silent before she spoke up, "I've felt better," she admitted, "I feel like a train ran over me; my body hurts everywhere and I have a killer headache."

"Here, have some painkillers," Lucy handed the red and blue headed girl some medicine and glass of water. Zoe gladly took them and starting having them as Lucy continued, "So what's your name? Your cat, Skittlez, hasn't told us anything like your name or why you came here."

"Zoe." Zoe replied, "My name is Zoe."

"Nice to meet you, Zoe, I'm Lucy; however you might know that already." The celestial mage beamed.

"Nice to meet you too." Zoe replied, with a blank expression before her stomach rumbled. Immediately, a light blush rose upon her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Mira-san to make you some food." The sky dragon slayer spoke up as she got up and calmly walked out of the room.

"Thanks..." the young girl answered, watching the blue haired girl walk out through the door.

"Mira makes the best food," Natsu explained, starting to drool, "You'll love her food, Zo."

"Stop drooling, flame brain!" Gray hissed, "It's disgusting."

"What did you call me, ice princess?" Natsu barked.

"Zo?" Zoe repeated, looking at the hazel eyed man. Hearing her speak, Natsu stopped arguing and turned to look at the emerald eyed girl.

"Can I call you that?" Natsu asked, "It's much shorter and easier to say. It suits you too."

"Sure." Zoe replied, "I don't mind."

"You said it like you've known her your whole life." The ice mage scoffed as the pink haired dragon slayer with his arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly, Zoe felt her stomach churn and spin before she felt her insides shoot up her throat. Instantly, she covered her mouth, trying to keep it in as she coughed. "Here!" Lucy quickly handed the young girl a bucket, realising what was happenings, and knowing that the girl couldn't run to the bathroom. Zoe released everything into the white bucket, uncontrollably. She felt her eyes water as she tried her hardest to vomit everything out as she began to cough up whatever she had inside her. To help her, Natsu pat her back, handing her a glass of water. _Why am I feeling sick all of a sudden?_

Once she thought she was done, she wiped her mouth using a tissue. She realised that her magic energy was completely low; she felt even weaker before something hit her, _Maybe Skittlez was right. My body can't take in too many different elements than my own so it needs to get rid of the extra power..._

"Are you okay, Zo?" Natsu asked as the girl replied with a slight nod before feeling sick all over again. This time, Zoe jumped out of the bed and used all her strength to run to the bathroom which was in a small corner of the room. Team Natsu shared worried glances as they watched the door shut behind Zoe as she puked into the toilet.

"It's too much for me..." she whispered, sending more liquid into the toilet. She felt like her body was about to burst as she panted heavily, beads of sweat running down her face. She didn't know how long she was in the bathroom puking her guts out, but when she was done, she sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath. _Why? Why is this happening now? Is it because I absorbed too much energy or because the dragon's pendant is getting stronger?_

She pressed her back up against the door and stretched out legs, staring at all the bandages. Her head pained at the sudden amount of movement and her arms and legs were throbbing.

All Team Natsu could hear were the sounds of vomiting and coughing. "What's going on in there?" Gray asked, "Why'd she feel so sick all of a sudden?"

"Beats me." Natsu replied with a shrug, his eyes set on the door to the bathroom. "I don't know what's happening, but all I know is that I'm sensing a great amount of magic power from her."

"You're right." Erza agreed, "I'm guessing we can all feel it."

"It's weird." Gray stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I don't know if you guys feel it too, but... something feels familiar."

"What the hell are you doing, Natsu?!" Lucy shrieked, staring at the fire dragon slayer in disgust.

Erza and Gray shared the look of disgust as they saw Natsu sniffing the liquid inside the bucket in which Zoe had thrown up in.

"The hell, pyro?" Gray turned his back, feeling too sick to watch the pink haired man.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Erza demanded, as Natsu stood up straight and looked at them.

"That's not ordinary puke," Natsu began with a serious expression, "It contains a whole load of ethernano."

"Ethernano?" Lucy repeated, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Do you go around sniffing people's-" Gray began.

"No, I _don't._ " Natsu cut off, "I was just curious because something smelt funny."

"Sure." Gray replied sarcastically as the door to the bathroom opened slowly, revealing Zoe, who walked out exhausted.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, as Zoe nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, ignoring the pain in her chest and head. Slowly, she walked over to her bed, holding onto furniture for support.

As she got back into bed, Wendy returned with Mirajane following behind with a tray of food. "Nice to know you're up and well, Zoe." The barmaid smiled, placing the tray of food on a table near Zoe. "I've made you a sandwich, soup and pasta since you haven't eaten in a while."

Zoe mustered up a smile, "Thanks Mirajane."

"Oh? You know my name?" The take-over mage asked, curious.

"I watched you guys in the Grand Magic Games." Zoe admitted, finishing the remainder of her glass of water.

"You did?!" Natsu exclaimed to her face, "I was awesome when I kicked Sting and Rogue's asses right?!"

Gray jumped in front of Natsu with an enthusiastic grin, "Wasn't I badass when I beat Rufus?!"

"I was _way_ better than you ice prick!" Natsu butt heads with the ice mage.

"Who says?!" Gray growled, "I beat Rufus, whose way stronger than those dragon slayers!"

"Sting and Rogue are waaay better than Rufus and I beat _two_ opponents!" Natsu bragged, proudly.

"Am I hearing arguing?" Erza bellowed, glaring at Natsu and Gray who shivered and threw their arms around each other.

"N-No, we never fight!" Natsu stammered.

"We were just going to ask for Zoe's opinion on things!" Gray stuttered.

Unexpectedly, Erza's eyes began to sparkle as she looked at the eating mage. "What did you think of my fights, Zoe? I was a badass, wasn't I?!"

Zoe began to slow down on her chewing as she shrunk back, not knowing what to say to the three wizards who were waiting for her opinion. "Um..." she mumbled, thinking of what to say. "All five of you were awesome. You guys seriously kicked ass!"

"I know right!" Natsu beamed, "But you have to admit I was the best."

"No it wasn't," Gray retorted, "It was me by a mile!"

"Um..." Zoe swallowed the chewed up contents in her mouth, "If you don't mind me saying, I really enjoyed Wendy's fight."

"Really?" Wendy spoke up, "I didn't do much."

"You were awesome!" The green eyed girl told her.

"True," Natsu replied, "You did great out there!"

"Mhm." Gray agreed as Erza and Lucy nodded.

Wendy blushed, "Thank you, but honestly, I just tried my best like Natsu-san said," she answered, modestly.

Suddenly, a flying cat burst in through the doors, his fur was a creamy white, his eyes were sky blue and he wore a baseball-style jacket as he landed on Zoe's lap. "Zoe, you're awake! I was so worried!" He cried into her stomach.

The red haired teen smiled, stroking his head, "I told you I'll be fine, Skittlez." She told him.

"I know... but you were unconscious for three days!" He continued.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone now. We'll come back later, kay?" Lucy spoke up, standing up.

"Okay." Zoe nodded.

"See ya, Zo." Natsu smiled, walking out of the door with Gray and the rest of Team Natsu trailing behind.

Once they had left, Skittlez looked up at his friend, "Are you really okay, Zoe?" He whispered.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm okay - I feel like crap." The young mage confessed, releasing a sigh.

"How are you coping with the Dragon's pendant?" The cat asked, staring at a necklace with a charm the shape of a dragon sprouting its wings which was around Zoe's neck.

"I can feel it reacting to the Fairy Tail dragon slayers." Zoe stated, "I think that whilst I was unconscious, I absorbed magic from those near me, I think it was too much so I ended up throwing up."

"I told you so," Skittlez answered, worried, "I don't really think its safe here, Zoe. There's so much magic here and _you-know-who_ could attack."

"I told you not to worry," Zoe began, "Once we get what we need, we'll be out of this place."

"But in order to get it, we need to join Fairy Tail; to be ready next time; it might take quite a while." The blue eyed Exceed pointed out.

"That's fine, we can collect magic." Zoe added.

"But your body can't take it," Skittlez countered, "You'll end up being sick again!"

Zoe released a stressful sigh, "You know, I don't know what'll happen the next time we see _her_. We barely made it out alive this time."

"Zoe..." Skittlez began.

"You might think that I have everything planned out and that I'm so brave and courageous... but truth is...I'm... I'm scared..." the young girl whispered, "I can't do it anymore... it's all too much for me!"

"I'm here for you, Zoe!" Skittlez beamed, "There's no need to be scared."

"She's after the pendant..." Zoe whispered, "And after that, she'll be after the dragon slayers... they'll be defeated easily and-"

Zoe paused mid sentence when she felt a paw on her hand, "Don't be afraid," Skittlez told her, "You've always said that there's no need to be scared... that there's always a way out! You just need to be positive and brave!"

"I don't think I can believe my own words anymore." The young sighed, "It's been eight years... we've been doing nothing but running... I can't do it any longer," she muttered before falling back into her pillow. "I'm exhausted... it'd be easier if I just died."

"Don't say that!" Skittlez snapped, "If you did, the pendant would fall in her hands!"

The young teen groaned, throwing the covers over her as the cat snuggled into her, with his paw on her shaking hand.

* * *

 **More will be revealed about the pendant and Zoe. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. The Dragon's Pendant

**Hello to anyone who reads this fanfiction – I AM NOT DEAD! I'm extremely sorry for hardly updating ANY of my fanfictions. I've been busy with other things and of course I was being lazy like always. I decided to update this story because I literally have everything planned out for this story and I even have the first draft of the ending written down, so I might as well get this story done quickly.**

 **This chapter isn't very interesting because there's not really much going on in the first few chapters and I want to get to main part of the story soon. I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me your thoughts by leaving a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC!**

Chapter 3

Zoe covered herself with the bed cover, as her feline companion slowly uncovered her, "Zoe, are you trying to say that you want to give up?" He looked at her with hard eyes, "Are you saying that all this fighting was for nothing?" He interrogated.

"Skittlez, I'm weak, okay? Running is all I can do; I'm not the one able to protect the pendant." Zoe admitted, "I wish I could be a total badass like Natsu-san and Gray-san, I bet they would be able to do a way better job than me."

"Zoe, there's a reason why the pendant's in your possession," the cream cat told her, "There's no way the pendant just _randomly_ fell into your hands, its got its own magic and it chooses its owner."

Zoe didn't respond, _I don't even remember how I got the pendant_ , she groaned, "There's a reason why we're here, Skittlez." She began, "We're going to join Fairy Tail and train."

"We are?" the small cat asked for clarification and the young teenager nodded.

"Like you said, there's a reason why I have the pendant, and because I have it, I need to become stronger to protect it before it falls into the wrong hands. After all, my life is linked to the pendant, so whatever happens to it, happens to me." Zoe replied, firmly before shutting her eyes, "And maybe one day, I'll be strong enough to be able to defeat Cornelia...one day..." she muttered, sighing.

Skittlez responded with a simple hum before releasing his own sigh, "This is going to be tough..." he whispered under his breath, before snuggling down beside his partner.

 **XOXOXOX**

The next morning, Zoe awoke feeling better than the day before. She didn't feel much pain, but some of her body parts did ache, however, she could manage it. Tiredly, she stretched, feeling slight pain in her muscles as she uncurled her fingers and moved them around in front of her face. She moved her blue bangs out of her eyes and looked down to her right, where her exceed friend had been sleeping. To her surprise, he was not there, _He's probably in the guild hall..._ Zoe looked around the room, still seated in her bed, there was no one around and she felt her mouth twitch slightly into a small smile. She felt refreshed, as the dizziness in her head was no more.

However, her short moment of contentment faded when she, unexpectedly, felt her stomach churn, causing her to use all her strength to slowly walk over to the bathroom. She groaned, ignoring the agony in her body whilst she threw up last night's meal. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead until her face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She coughed heavily, her lungs feeling as though they were about to burst. She panted heavily, trying not to choke as she hurled in large amounts. Her eyes watered, tears pooled on her eyelids before rushing down her face. Team Natsu rushed into the room, hearing the noises she had, unintentionally, been making.

"Oh my, Zoe!" Lucy exclaimed, hurrying over to the young girl and kneeling down beside her to pat her back. "Natsu, Gray, go and get Porlyusica-san, now!"

"Porlyusica?" Gray repeated.

"She's scary, Luce!" Natsu whined.

"If you want, I could go instead." Wendy spoke up, before Erza shook her head.

"We need your help right now, to help Zoe." Erza told her as the sky dragon slayer nodded.

Whilst Team Natsu discussed on how to help Zoe, Zoe herself knew what had happened but didn't know how to stop herself hurling. _It's the...dragon's pendant...again...it's too...hard...to control!_ she thought as she coughed up her last round of throw up.

After the guys had left, Lucy and Erza helped Zoe clean herself up, before they took her back to her bed. Exhausted, the red and blue haired girl fell asleep and during this time, Wendy used her healing magic to try and soothe her pain and find out what was causing her to be sick. However, she only managed to heal some sore muscles in the time span of thirty minutes before Porlyusica arrived and decided to treat her.

 **XOXOXOX**

Zoe woke up slowly, two hours later and beside her was her exceed friend and a pink haired old lady. "Zoe, are you feeling alright?!" Skittlez asked, as the young girl nodded.

"Much better than before."

"That's good; it means my medicine was successful." The old lady stated, "My name is Porlyusica, child, I won't bite."

Zoe turned to look at the old women, "U-uh thank you for making me better, Porlyusica-san."

"You're not fully better yet, your muscles and organs are still sore. You can't move around too much until you're fully better." the old woman replied, handing her a glass cylinder with a glowing blue substance inside. "You must have at least one drink of this, three times a day in order to have your health fully restored in two days."

Zoe's green eyes sparkled as she held the cylinder in her hand, "Two days? Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is, it's a magical potion, magic can do a lot in 48 hours," Porlyusica scoffed, "It's also very strong, so do not drink it more than three times or your magic power levels will become uncontrolled and go out of hand."

Zoe stroked her cat's head as she spoke, "What does it contain? It's glowing brightly...and will it burn?"

"Don't be stupid, it does not burn!" The pink haired lady snapped, "It's only glowing because it contains a high concentration of ethernano from etherion crystals, with your condition it should help restore and balance your magic energy."

"How do you know I'm a mage?" Zoe blurted out, "I-I mean you said magic energy and only mages and magical creatures have magic energy."

The pink haired lady crossed her arms over her chest, "There's a high concentration of ethernano in the air, and a powerful aura being emitted from you."

 _The Dragon's Pendant!_ Zoe's eyes grew bigger at the mention of ethernano, "Ethernano?"

"Don't act as if you don't know, stupid girl, _you know it all yourself_." The old lady responded, before getting up to leave, muttering something about hating humans under her breath.

Once she had left, the cream exceed glanced up at his friend, "Do you think she knows?"

The green eyed girl bit her lip, "I don't think so..." Zoe paused for a moment to think, "She probably thinks all the ethernano is normal because it's in the air...or she might think I don't know what ethernano is..."

"What do you think she meant by that?" The cat asked as his response was only a simple shrug. "Hey Zoe, are you going to keep the pendant a secret from everyone?" Skittlez asked, his eyes staring at the crystal pendant around the fifteen year old's neck.

"That what I'm planning to do." She answered, blankly but confidently, "The dragon's pendant is thought to be a myth from over four hundred years ago, if anyone else finds out its real, things could go wrong...it'll be even more dangerous for us than it already is." Zoe looked at the piece around her neck and caressed the dragon, and it glowed in multiple colours at her touch, "The Dragon's Pendant takes in magic and energy from the people in its surroundings, and then allows its owner to use the same magic it has absorbed. That's why there's so much ethernano in the air, which isn't very healthy."

"If something like that goes into someone likes Cornelia's hands, she could start a war and be invincible." Skittlez added, seriously, "She'll send Earthland into chaos."

Zoe nodded, "That's right, that's why its existence must be kept a secret."

"Don't forget that your life is tied to the pendant." The exceed pointed out.

"I know, but it's safe for now because I can't remove it or it can't be stolen from me unless I want it to or if I die." Zoe stated, "But even if it is stolen, it won't work because they're not the chosen person."

"Cornelia knows that though, and she's found another way." Skittlez answered.

"Yeah, and that's why we need to somehow make sure the dragons slayers are safe." Zoe responded, tucking the pendant inside her shirt.

 **XOXOXOX**

It was later on in the evening when Zoe was able to get up from bed and go to the guild hall in a new change of clothes. Her torn and dirty clothes were replaced with a blue shirt dress with short white sleeves and collar, and a red skirt. Her shoes were replaced with red converses, and with Lucy's help, Zoe's hair was combed, straightened, and tied into a pony tail, held by a dark blue ribbon. Some of her bandages remained, for instance, the bandage around her head, but under Porlyusica's supervision, she was allowed to take off her plasters and the bandages on her arms.

Currently, she was seated at a table with Team Natsu at the bar, "So, how are you feeling, Zo?" Natsu inquired, scoffing down on some fire chicken.

"I feel much better thanks to Porlyusica-san; I've got the strength to walk now." The green eyed girl answered, truthfully, looking at the cream cat sitting in front of her.

"That's good to know, it's amazing how much you've recovered since you first came here, four days ago." Lucy commented with a warm smile.

"It is, indeed." Erza agreed, "Especially when you're still young."

"Hey Zoe, why did you come here in the first place?" Gray asked, before getting elbowed by the re-quip mage, "I don't mean to be rude," he added before he gave Erza a look.

Natsu, who had been listening, stopped eating and looked at the young girl and her exceed companion, "Oh yeah, Zo, do you have a request for us or something?"

Zoe felt the eyes of Team Natsu land on her and she inhaled some air before she spoke, "Skittlez and I would like to join Fairy Tail," she paused and closed her eyes before opening them again, "And I was hoping that you would help me train to become stronger."

Erza grinned, "That's wonderful, Zoe!"

"We would love to help you get stronger as soon as you recover fully!" Lucy beamed, with a smile of her own.

"Yo Mira! Get the guild stamp, we have two new members!" Natsu yelled, excitedly.

"Right away, Natsu!" Mirajane called back, bringing out the Fairy Tail guild mark stamp.

Zoe's eyes brightened up and she grinned, happily, as she watched Skittlez get a red Fairy Tail mark stamped on his back.

"What colour would you like, Zoe, and where would you like it to be?" The white haired bar maid asked with a smile.

The young teenager thought for a moment before she smiled, "Do you have lilac, Mira-san?"

"Yup, now where would you like it?" the blue eyed take over mage asked.

"Can I have it above my left ankle?" Zoe asked, as Mirajane nodded.

"Of course!" she replied, beaming, as the young teenager undid the laces of her left shoe and lowered her sock to let the bar maiden stamp the guild mark onto the empty patch of skin.

"Welcome to the family!" Mira and Team Natsu exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Zoe and Skittlez both smiled.

"What's this, I'm hearing? My family has grown?" a voice came in, before the master of Fairy Tail jumped into the group and sat down on one of the empty stools.

"You heard right, Jii-chan!" Gray announced, "The guild has two new members!"

"That's excellent!" Master Makarov bubbled, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Master Makarov!"

"I'm Zoe, and this is Skittlez." Zoe introduced herself as the old man displayed a look of surprise.

"Oh and are you another dragon slayer?" he then gestured over to the exceed.

"O-oh dragon slayer?" Zoe repeated, before slowly continuing, "I'm a paper make mage."

"Paper make? Like ice make magic?" Wendy asked, interested.

"Hmm...paper make moulding magic, that's not very common." Makarov commented, "But it can be quite strong in certain ways."

"So is it similar to my ice make magic?" Gray wondered, "It's just plain ol' paper right?"

"I can show you some of it, if you like." Zoe offered as everyone nodded. Zoe closed her right hand, and it began to glow a white colour, releasing small and tiny sparkles. She then stood up, extending her hand upwards, "Paper make: doves!" Immediately, she opened her hands and paper doves flew out of her hand and flew around the guild.

Team Natsu watched in amazement as the doves then burst into sparkles, showering the members of Fairy Tail in white sparkles. "That was really cool!" Wendy gaped, "They were so pretty!"

"That's pretty neat, kid." Gray complimented, grinning at the young teenager.

"Thanks..." Zoe smiled, sitting back down, unaware that the pendant around her neck was emitting a faint glow.

"So how are your fighting skills?" Natsu asked, eager to know.

"Fighting skills?" Zoe repeated.

"Yeah, want to spar with me?" Natsu asked, lighting his fist with dancing flames.

Before Zoe could respond, Lucy beat her to it, "No, Natsu! Don't be so idiotic!" she interrupted, "Zoe still hasn't recovered yet, do you want her to get seriously injured?!"

Natsu sighed before his face lit up, "How about we go on a job tomorrow?" he exclaimed, turning to face Zoe, "That's if you're up for it, Zo."

"Yeah sure, why not?" Zoe smiled.

"YOSH!" Natsu exclaimed, bursting with energy.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter three of Lonely Dragon! Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review and there's a poll up on my profile about this story, I would appreciate it if you check it out as well as leaving a review! Feel free to check out my other stories and until next time!**


	4. The Past & The Job

**How long has it been since I last updated? It hasn't been too long to me as I haven't updated many of my other fanfics. I started this chapter a while ago, and I'm good with the beginning, but it's only the middle and onwards which I feel is very tacky shitty. I feel as though it's too rushed, but I don't want to drag this part on for too long, because I want to get to the main part quickly. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4

Zoe sat at the guild's bar, watching everyone talk and hangout with each other. Team Natsu had decided to sit at a table, whilst the red and blue head declined their offer to join them and instead sat at the bar alone. Skittlez had gone off with the other cats, and immediately fit in them, whereas, the paper make mage felt out of place. She felt happy that she had made new friends, but she felt different, she felt a sort of discomfort as she watched what the mages of Fairy Tail usually got up to. She couldn't explain it herself, but she knew it was something she hadn't seen nor experienced in a long time.

She looked over at a table where Gajeel was sitting with a short blue haired girl, whom she did not recognise. They were joined by a skinny man, Jet, and a wider man with dark hair, Droy. She watched Jet and Droy begin to push and shove each other, and a spark appeared in her emerald green eyes, as her mouth twitched ever so slightly in amusement. Her eyes then focused on Gajeel as he talked to the blue haired girl, who wore an orange dress. On his face was a soft expression, something he had not shown during the Grand Magic Games. Zoe watched the girl beside him smile and laugh, happily; _I've never seen Gajeel-san look so...kind and un-terrifying. Even with all those piercings and tough look, he actually looks like a really nice and humble person._ Zoe noticed the girl blush a few times, causing a look of surprise to bloom onto her own face, _Does she like him? Someone like her? Someone so gentle-looking likes someone so...scary?_ She scoffed to herself, before shifting her gaze somewhere else.

She gazed at Team Natsu, _They're so rowdy,_ she instantly thought. She watched as Lucy and Wendy chatted and laughed, smiling, as they flipped through an issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ , whilst Erza sat beside them eating a slice of strawberry cake. Their activities seemed normal, that was until she moved her gaze a little, onto a certain fire dragon slayer and ice mage. Immediately, her eyes widened, _why are they fighting? Did they have an argument or something?_ She watched Natsu punch Gray, with a flaming fist, in which he returned, instead with ice. They threw punches and kicks, and the young teenager watched, silently.

"Don't worry, its normal for Natsu and Gray to fight." a voice spoke, which caused Zoe to turn around, to see Mirajane behind the bar, wiping glasses. "It is?" Zoe asked, "Isn't anyone going to break them up?"

Mirajane smiled, "Just watch, in...3...2...1-"

"MY CAKE!" A yell echoed throughout the guild hall, which caused Zoe to jump in shock. "E-Erza-san!" she whispered, almost shivering, as the red head's eyes grew and glowed in anger, as before her sat a now squashed cake- Zoe sweat dropped, RIP _Cake-chan, you were loved and you will be missed._

Natsu and Gray hugged each other in fear, sinking under Erza's glare. "Which one of you numbskulls destroyed my cake?" she growled, which made the two males cower in fear. Zoe's mouth turned into a smile, as her eyes shone in excitement. Watching Zoe smile, Mirajane also smiled.

"H-He did i-it!" Both Natsu and Gray stuttered, pointing at each other, before they were both, instantly knocked out.

"Whoa!" Zoe exclaimed, "Erza-san took out both Natsu-san and Gray-san in one hit!"

Mirajane giggled, "It's a surprise, isn't it? I bet you didn't know about this side of Fairy Tail, the side in which members tend to goof off and be themselves."

Zoe, slowly nodded, listening to the bar maid talk, as she looked at her new guild members. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and enjoying themselves, everyone looked so happy in her eyes, as if they were living the perfect life. Being able to do what they were doing - being, generally happy, living a care free life - it was something Zoe desired for a long period of time. "Everyone in Fairy Tail treats everyday as though it were their last, living life to the fullest. We are one big family and we love and care for one another." Mirajane explained, as Zoe listened, carefully. "We aren't just any old guild, we're Fairy Tail and our bond has grown stronger over the decades." The paper make mage, thought about Mirajane's words, her eyes exploring the guild hall, and the more she thought about her words, the deeper they cut into her.

Zoe looked at the guild hall, turning her back to the takeover mage: her words resounded in her ears, echoing over and over again. What she saw was the Fairy Tail guild hall, but slowly, the image blurred in her eyes, before clearing up, displaying a whole new scene. Instead of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Zoe saw a new guild hall, a smaller one, with small kids running around. Adults and teenagers were talking and enjoying each other's company, people were eating, laughing and smiling. There was a cheerful atmosphere, with everyone being busy. However, two kids caught Zoe's eyes. There was a boy around the age of 8, with light blue eyes and light brown, messy hair. He had a blonde highlights in his hair and he came running towards her. Behind him was a girl around the age of 9. She had long magenta coloured hair, with a fringe and her eyes were silver. Both kids were smiling and grinning, with their eyes gleaming, before the boy laughed and extended his hand out towards her, "Come on Zoe! Why are you just sitting there? Let's go on an adventure!"

Still in her trance, Zoe felt herself taking the boy's hand, before the whole vision vanished, being replaced by the original scene of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Zoe swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, taking back her hand before blinking back a few tears that pooled in her eyes. Her blue bangs covered her eyes and she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, abruptly standing up, before trying to speak normally, "E-excuse me, Mirajane-san, I need some fresh air," she spoke out, hoping her voice would not quiver.

Mirajane, smiled and nodded, not seeing Zoe's front side, due to her back facing her, "Of course, go ahead." she spoke, watching the young girl walk out of the guild doors.

 **XOXOXOX**

Zoe sat against a tree in the East Forest, with her head buried in her knees. Her eyes were full of tears but none fell, _I have to be strong_ , she told herself but she couldn't. Her fists were still clenched; she stood up, slowly, as her hair flew in the night breeze. She ran a hand through her bangs, trying to regain her composure, by breathing in and out. The young teenager looked up at the night sky, with her eyes closed. It was quiet and it felt peaceful, "Get it together, Zoe, that was seven years ago..." she whispered, clutching onto the pendant around her neck.

Calmly, Zoe rolled up the short sleeve of her left arm, revealing a white mark, in the shape of a lion's head. It looked as though the lion was roaring, with its mane flowing out in many directions. She caressed the mark, gently, the tips of her fingers brushing against her skin. "I'm surprised no one saw this whilst they were treating me." Zoe closed her eyes, hearing voices in her head.

 _"Hey, you've been in our guild for a week but you haven't joined, why?"_

 _"Hey, why don't you speak? You just sit there! It's annoying!"_

 _"Shush, don't be so rude!"_

 _"I wasn't being rude!"_

 _"Your hair is weird, but I like it, it's pretty."_

 _"Hey! Why are you ignoring me?!"_

 _"Let's leave her alone, she'll talk when she wants to!"_

 _"No, I want her to speak! I wanna hear her voice!"_

 _"Come join our guild, Master is the best and he's so funny! It'll be fun, and we can be best friends!"_

 _"B-best...f-friends?"_

 _"Yay! You finally said something!"_

Without thinking, Zoe swung her hand round, smashing it against the trunk of tree, punching it with all her might. She breathed heavily, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her knuckles, as tears fell uncontrollably. "Why...Why...Why am I remembering all this now?! Why?!" she whispered, slowly removing her fist from the tree. She looked at the huge dent she had left and using her free hand, wiped away her tears.

Suddenly, her ears perked up, hearing a voice. "Zoe! Zoe!" a familiar voice yelled, "Hey Zoe, where are you?!"

Zoe gasped, "Natsu-san..." she whispered, before, frantically wiping away her tears and changed her expression to a happy one.

Once Natsu finally spotted her, he ran over to her, "I finally found you!" he panted, breathlessly, "Why are you all the way out here? Mira said you went out for some air, but you were taking a long time so I came looking for you."

"Y-You came...looking for me...why?" Zoe asked, confused as to why he was even looking for her.

"Because I was worried," Natsu smiled at her, "You okay?"

Zoe responded with a smile, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be-" she spoke cheerfully before she trailed off. She felt Natsu take her left hand, and bring it closer to his face. He looked at the crimson liquid around her knuckles, which dripped around her fingers and down to her palm.

Zoe felt her cheeks warm up, as a blush coated her cheeks, feeling Natsu's warm hand on her cold one. "This is not okay, Zoe," Natsu began, "What happened?"

Zoe took back her hand, however, Natsu held onto it, "It's nothing, Natsu-san, it's just a cut, it'll heal."

"It's not _just a cut_ , come on, I can't be the only one seeing blood!" The fire dragon slayer retorted, before he noticed the tree behind Zoe, which had a huge dent. His eyes widened at the amount of damage, before he looked back at Zoe, who looked away from his gaze. The pink haired male sighed, before whipping out a handkerchief. He took Zoe's hand and gently wrapped it around her hand.

"N-Natsu-san, what are you doing? I said I'm-"

"I'm no good at first aid like Wendy, but keep it like this and let's go back to the guild, where Wendy can bandage it up, properly." Natsu told her, before walking off.

Zoe stared at her hand, before she watched Natsu's figure disappear off into the distance.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Wendy, Zoe and Lucy, you guys will distract the bandits near the entrance to their hideout, whilst Natsu, Gray and I will sneak in and look for the Chaos Stone, understood?" Erza announced, as she, along with Team Natsu, Zoe and Skittlez, hid in a clearing in a forest, in the middle of their job.

The job request they had decided to take, was to retrieve a stolen magical item which could bring about all sorts of evil if it were to be misplaced. The client's family had owned the Chaos Stone for many generations, until it was stolen by a group of bandits; this caused a dark and poisonous mist to form above the small village of Scaro, the place where the stone had been found, almost 500 years ago. Those living in the village of Scaro were slowly falling ill, due to the mist being inhaled.

"Why do I have to go with him?!" Natsu complained, sticking a finger in Gray's direction.

Before Gray could say anything, Erza shot the two of them a glare, "You _will_ set a good example for Zoe, or there _will_ be consequences," she threatened under her breath, but loud enough for the two males to hear.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Gray both answered, with terrified faces.

Zoe leaned against a tree, before she decided to speak up, "Erza-san, we don't know whether they use magic or not and if they do, we don't know how strong it is."

Erza turned to look at her, "We're going to have to take a gamble with that."

"A gamble." Zoe repeated, nodding. _Her strategy is quite vague and has no real tactic to it... but I guess its good enough for now._

"Well then let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, punching his flaming fist into his palm, "I'm all fired up!"

Zoe smiled, feeling the fire dragon slayer's confidence radiating off of him and onto her. "Yeah, let's do this!" she added, with the same look of confidence and emerald flames burning deep inside her orbs.

Everyone looked at one another before nodding and hurrying off to play out their plan. "You ready Zoe?" Lucy asked, as she along with Wendy and Zoe ran alongside each other.

"Yeah," Zoe answered, "I sure hope these guys put up a good fight."

Lucy smiled to herself, reaching down to her keys, "I see your expectations are high."

Zoe's cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment, "Yeah...I do like a good fight."

"I guess we all do, every now and then." The blonde mage answered, "But make sure to take it easy, you're still not in the best condition to fight."

"Yeah, I know, but I can handle it." The young mage replied.

"We've got your back if you've got ours." Lucy spoke up.

Zoe nodded, "Deal. Although I'm not that strong, I'll try my bes-" Suddenly, Zoe stopped in her tracks, alerting Lucy and Wendy's attention.

"Is something wrong, Zoe?" The blonde celestial mage asked, looking at the fifteen year old.

Zoe felt as though she had heard something rustle in the bushes nearby, and concentrating, she focused on the sound, before coming to the conclusion that they had been followed by an unknown presence.

"Some-" Before she could alert her fellow guild mates, Wendy beat her to it.

"Someone's here!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone, "We seem to have been followed."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked, as Wendy responded with a nod.

"I can hear footsteps close by."

Lucy bit her lip before flinging out her whip and walking out of the small group. "Who's there?!" she yelled out, "Show yourselves! Whoever you are, come out!"

There came no response until a few seconds later, when a single man cloaked in black, stepped out of the shadows. His face was hidden under his hood and plastered on his face was a malicious grin. "Oh well well, I see we have been found out. What a pity!" he spoke out, taking confident steps towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"We?" Zoe repeated, glaring at the man.

"Oh, me and my men of course!" he laughed, raising both his hands into the air. "Come out men, and introduce yourselves to these lovely ladies!"

Instantly, the surroundings of trees and bushes were dotted with men wearing similar types of clothing. They surrounded the mages of Fairy Tail; some were on the ground and others were up trees, trapping them like birds in a cage.

"Skittlez," Zoe whispered to her exceed companion, "Stay behind me, I'll protect you."

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Lucy hissed, stepping out front, feeling as though it was her priority to protect the others.

"You are the mages of Fairy Tail who have come to retrieve the Chaos Stone, are you not?" the leader of the strange men questioned, taking off his hood, revealing dark green hair slicked back. "Well, we are the dark guild _Etherious Souls_ , and you cannot proceed further! Get them men! Kill them all and make sure none of them escape!" he roared, as the group of about fifty men charged at the mages of Fairy Tail all at once.

The men hidden in the trees sent beams of purple magic crashing down upon the three teens and two cats, which caused them to jump out of the way, whilst the ground men rushed towards them. Both Skittlez and Carla picked up their companions and flew into the air, to dodge the attack, whilst Lucy used her whip in defence. "Open, gate of the archer: Sagittarius!" Lucy cried out, as the horse-like spirit appeared. "Wendy, Zoe, the guys in the trees are all yours, I'll take these guys!"

"On it, Lucy-san!" Both Wendy and Zoe responded.

Lucy then summoned Loke who fought alongside her against the men who charged at her. Zoe looked down upon the blonde mage, who moved like a warrior with her whip, attacking her enemies with her spirits. She could clearly see that her spirits weren't tools to her, and from what she saw in the Grand Magic Games showed her that Lucy valued her spirits and saw them as friends. _She uses holder magic which isn't the strongest type of magic but yet, she's still strong. I can feel the strength of her magic power... Zoe_ clenched her right fist and looked down at it, she could faintly see a golden glow to it and then she realised something. _Shit, I can't let the dragon's pendant steal any more magic from Lucy-san!_ Zoe's gaze then turned to Wendy who cried out to her, "Zoe-san! Watch out, behind you!"

Immediately, Zoe turned around to see multiple blasts of magic heading towards her. As they came towards her at an increasing speed, she failed to react quickly enough. However, Skittlez had moved them both out of the way, only dodging the attack by a hair. A beam of purple magic brushed against Zoe's bare arm, burning her skin which caused her to flinch. "Careful, Zoe." Skittlez told her, "We almost got hit."

"Yeah I know, I'll be more alert." Zoe answered her feline friend.

She looked across to her opponents _, It's all going to plan...Natsu-san and the others should be doing just fine._ She then grinned confidently, staring at her opponents with burning eyes, "You ready to show everyone what we're made of, Skitz?"

Skittlez grinned, "Yup!"

Zoe put out her hand in front of her, "Paper make: dancing blades!" She swiped her hand from her left to her right and out of her palm came multiple paper knives in a straight line. She then threw out her hand in the direction of her opponents and the knives headed straight for them.

The two men she had aimed them at grinned, cockily, and one of them spoke up, "Paper? You think paper will do us harm?" The other laughed, and the two of them stood on their branch, awaiting the attack. "It's not ordinary paper, it'll do the same amount of damage a normal knife will do!" The red head informed, and just as she had expected, the men took no heed to her warning.

"Don't make me laugh," one of them told her, holding out his hand in attempt to catch one of her paper knives. To his surprise, a knife pierced through his palm and the others pinned their clothes to the tree, in result, making them both unable to move. "Yes!" Zoe cheered, but then she looked around her to see that she had made no difference compared to what Wendy was doing.

"Sky dragon roar!"

"Sky dragon wing attack!"

"Sky dragon talon!"

Attack after attack and Zoe could only watch the young sky dragon, who was younger than her, fight her hardest, defeating their foes. She watched in awe, amazed at how someone so young could be so strong and brave. She could practically see the fire burning in her eyes, the look of confidence and courage plastered on her face, the same look for the Grand Magic Games. _Damn, I've gotta do much more!_ "Skitz, take me higher so I can have a bird's eye view!" The green eyed girl commanded, in which her companion obeyed.

"What are you planning to?" The young exceed inquired, looking downwards at the ground. "Paper make: cannon!" Zoe cried and on her shoulders landed a white cannon. She aimed it downwards at the dark mages hidden in the trees and shot multiple blasts towards the trees. She knew she wouldn't hit them directly so had thought that blasting the tree in which they resided, would help shake them off. She watched the rock hard paper balls strike several trees, each knocking out multiple members of Etherious Souls. "Got 'em!" She exclaimed, "Take me closer, Skittlez!"

"Sure."

"Paper make: arrows!" Zoe then sent arrows crashing towards her enemies, successfully defeating them. Suddenly, a cry echoed throughout her ears.

"LUCY-SAN!" She heard Wendy shriek, causing her to whip round to see the blonde mage struggling on the ground. Her body was covered in cuts and dotted in blood. She lay on the ground, breathing heavily and the master of Etherious Souls laughed as he walked towards her. "Lucy-san!" she whispered in horror, "We need to save her, Skit- AAAGH!" Zoe was cut off when a blast of energy sent her crashing into a tree.

She felt the rough bark of the tree graze her back as she slid downwards, hitting the ground with a thud. Her head pounded, and she felt something run down the side of her head. She touched the side of her head, before looking at it, noticing a red liquid running around her fingers. _Shit, the wound reopened..._ Zoe bit her lip before, shakily, standing up. "Skittlez, you okay?" she asked the feline hanging onto her arm for dear life.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, before flapping his wings and hovering beside his best friend.

"You think you can defeat us with your puny paper, little rascal?" a member of the dark guild spat, "Don't take us so lightly, brat."

With that, he put out his hand, sending multiple spheres of energy towards the young teen, "Ghoul Blast!"

Unafraid, Zoe put out her own hand, "Paper make: shield!" Instantly a barrier of paper formed around her, protecting her from the blast. Unexpectedly, she was attacked from behind, which sent her crashing through trees. She cried out in pain, before flipping herself over so that her feet landed against the trunk of a tree, which she used as a spring board. Skittlez flew though the air, grabbing onto the green-eyed girl and flying up into the air. "Paper make: arrows!" she exclaimed, firing arrows towards the men who charged towards her. After this, she brought both her hands to her sides and called out, "Paper make: dragon! Paper make: titan!" Instantly, a magnificent white dragon of paper appeared, roaring and spreading it huge wings. To Zoe's left was a tall and huge titan, who shrieked and shrilled, intimidating the members of Etherious Souls. After a few moments, Zoe sent them charging towards the group of men, who had looks of terror on their faces. However, there was one who stepped out from the crowd, "Demon's Cry!" he screamed, sending sound waves from his mouth, crashing towards the paper monsters, causing them to dissolve into nothing.

Zoe's eyes widened, "No way..."

"Zoe, you can't defeat them with your paper make magic, it's too weak!" Skittlez cried, "You have to quit playing around like this, hurry and get serious!" he yelled.

"I-I can't risk it! I have to keep doing the best I can with my paper," Zoe answered.

"Zoe, listen to me!" Skittlez yelled, "Paper won't do anything, you were only supposed to use it to test your enemies strength, you can't use it to fight battles!"

Zoe nodded, "You're right," she answered, reaching into her pocket and bringing out the cylinder with the potion Porlyusica had made. Using her thumb, she plucked off the top and took two sips, before putting it away. She felt the magic energy and ethernano shoot throughout her body, making her feel lighter. She felt her magic energy start to restore before her fists glowed with a white light. "I can do this!" She exclaimed, her green eyes glowing with emerald flames. She exhaled and breathed in and out, ignoring the pain from her injuries. She focused her energy on the dragon's pendant, feeling all the magic it had consumed run through her veins. _Hopefully, no one will notice me use this power._

The group of approximately seventeen men charged towards her, sending multiple different attacks at her, as Skittlez lifted the young teen off her feet.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried, kneeling beside the very injured Lucy. She had successfully defeated most of her opponents but the leader of the group still stood before them.

Lucy hissed out in pain, sitting up, "Z-Zoe... where is she?!" she asked, "Is she okay?"

Wendy turned her head, looking for said girl, but she couldn't see her anywhere, "I...I don't know. I can't see her!" the sky dragon stuttered.

"Damn... we've got to find her." The celestial spirit mage answered, standing up, "But we need to defeat this guy first!"

"Lucy-san, you can't fight him like that! Let me do it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We'll take over from here!" a familiar voice came in.

The pair turned to see Gray, Natsu and Erza, who were ready for a fight. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Luce, buy you guys did a great job!" Natsu grinned.

"Wait, where's Zoe?" Gray asked, looking for the young teenager and her cream coloured exceed.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sudden explosion of lightning in the distance. Then there was fire, followed by ice, water and wind. Immediately, the master of Etherious Souls disappeared, to avoid falling trees and flying rocks from the explosions.

"What the heck was that?!" Natsu exclaimed, as Team Natsu ran over to see what had happened.

They found Zoe bent over with her hands on her knees, panting heavily, surrounded by fallen enemies, who seemed so show no signs of being conscious. Her body emitted smoke and huge amounts of magic power as she tried to keep herself on her feet. Team Natsu could only stare in shock before the young teenager lost her balanced and collapsed. "Zoe!" Gray exclaimed, barely catching the girl in his arms.

* * *

 **SOOO how was it? Bad right? Well I hope you guys learnt a bit more about my OC, if you want to know more about her, you can go to my profile and read about my OCs! Anyway, please leave a review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
